Gentleness
by Cuthbert72
Summary: A little bit of gentle romantic fluff concerning this sweet couple. Not long after Sid and Cassie have reconciled their differences, Cassie meets Sid on Brandon Hill and they spend the rest of Saturday together. Cassie has got over her eating disorder and Jal has had a craving for curries.


"Oh! There you are." said Cassie, "You look very thoughtful."

"Is that another way of saying I look miserable?" asked Sid.

"No, of course not." said Cassie, "You just looked somewhat preoccupied, totally lost in your own little world."

Sid had been waiting for Cassie on one of the many park benches on Brandon Hill. She was a few minutes late and he was beginning to wonder if she had forgotten about their meeting, that Saturday morning.

"You were a little late," said Sid, "And I was thinking about the fragility of our relationship."

Cassie sat down next to Sid and put her arm across his shoulders. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Oh, sweet Sid," said Cassie, "You needn't worry. I'm not about to abandon you. I love you too much. You're like a rock I can cling to when things go wrong."

"How come?" asked Sid, "I'm just an ordinary bloke with nothing much to offer."

"Don't put yourself down, Sidney." said Cassie, "You're a lot more than that. You console me when I cry. You're there for me when I have my 'hate everything' moments and I know you feel good when I'm around you."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "I didn't realise I could mean that much to anyone."

"The trouble with you, my sweet Sidney," said Cassie, gently, "Is that you have too low an opinion of yourself. You've been taking too much notice of Tony's put-downs and insults. You seem so much more your true self when he's not around."

"Do I?" said Sid, "I wasn't aware that I was any different."

"Yes, you do." said Cassie, "You're more relaxed, more natural somehow. Anyway, how would you like to spend the rest of this glorious day?"

"Well," said Sid, "I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to feel a bit hungry, so we could have a snack and a drink somewhere around The Triangle, then walk to Clifton Down. Is that alright with you?"

"That's perfect." Said Cassie, "Have you anything in mind for the evening?"

"The reason I suggested a snack for lunch," said Sid, "Is that I'd like to take you out for a meal this evening. Is that okay?"

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie, kissing Sid's cheek, "However, I would like to park this shopping somewhere before we go walking."

The couple got up from the bench, embraced and kissed, before making their way out of the park towards The Triangle. Once there they ordered soft drinks and Sid shared a 'Footlong' roll with Cassie. While they were enjoying their snack lunch, a sweet memory occurred to Cassie.

"This reminds me of our second ever meeting." said Cassie, "You must remember, when you had to persuade me to eat anything at all."

"Oh, yes!" said Sid, "I remember. I found you on the bench in Brandon Hill and we chatted. Then I brought you here and persuaded you to share my roll. Then we had our first proper kiss down by the bus stop. How could I forget."

Once they had finished their light lunch, they made their way by bus to Sid's home to save Cassie carrying her shopping round all afternoon and evening. When they entered, Liz greeted them.

"Hello Cassie!" said Liz, "I'm so glad to see you're back with my Sid. You two make such a lovely couple."

Cassie blushed. The couple then made their way, also by bus to Clifton Down and spent the next couple of hours exploring this large open space, finally arriving at the suspension bridge. They walked across it, hand in hand, exchanging gentle, but passionate kisses from time to time. They did not talk much, as being in each other's presence was satisfying enough. When they reached the middle of the bridge, Sid commented that he found the view relaxing, although there seemed to be so much going on.

"This such a busy view," said Sid, "But it seems so tranquil from up here."

"Yes," said Cassie, "it's almost as if we're suspended in space looking down on the world. It's nice to see the river looking full for a change."

"The tide's coming in and helping those boats reach the docks." said Sid, "In a few hours, it'll be a narrow stream in the middle of a lot of mud again. Incidentally, I know I'm buying you a meal this evening, but would you like a drink and a snack now?"

"Yes, I would." said Cassie, "Coffee and a biscuit would be very welcome."

"That's good." said Sid, "Let's wander along to Clifton Village."

Sid led Cassie along a residential road to the Caffè Nero in Clifton. Once they had reached it, obtained their drinks, a grande latte and a jammy biscuit each, and settled in, Sid asked Cassie a question.

"Sweet Cass," said Sid, "I'm not sure how to put this, but how do you really feel about me?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "What a question! I think you know the answer. I love you. I think you're the sweetest, gentlest, most understanding young man I could possibly have met. When you're away from Tony, you're a really nice person. What do you really feel about me?"

"You're my inspiration, sweet Cassie," said Sid, "You're the one person who makes me feel I'm worth something. I care about you. You're a gentle, kind, thoughtful, compassionate young lady. It's impossible not to love you."

With this comment, Sid leant across and kissed Cassie. Sid and Cassie spent the next three quarters of an hour enjoying their afternoon tea, before making their way to Brandon Hill and then the city centre. Since the shops were still open, they visited the Cabot Circus Mall for a while. Once the shops were closing, they went to one of the city centre pubs and had a leisurely drink before deciding what kind of meal Cassie would like. By this time, it was about seven o'clock.

"How are you eating these days, Cass?" asked Sid, "And what kind of food would you like?"

"I can eat most things nowadays." said Cassie, "I'm not starving myself anymore. It didn't really get me anywhere, and I know it worried you. I've found that I'm one of those lucky people who can eat and still stay slim. Anyway, what kind of meal would you like? I know you like curries."

"Wow! You're full of surprises this evening." said Sid, "Would you like an Indian meal then?"

"I would." said Cassie, much to Sid's surprise, "Where are you going to take me?"

"I think we'll go to the one near the theatre." said Sid, "Incidentally, how did you get a taste for curry?"

"Recently," said Cassie, "Jal has had these sudden cravings for spicy food. Chris isn't too keen, so she takes me along to the curry house near the flat. I've discovered that I really like it."

"That's marvellous." said Sid, "That means that I don't have to worry anymore about what kind of restaurant you can use."

"The other nice thing is that I'm eating 'normally'," said Casssie, "And I'm not putting on any weight."

"Perhaps, as you said earlier, you're naturally slim." said Sid.

"That would be good." said Cassie.

"Would you like some fresh air before we eat?" said Sid.

"I'd love that." said Cassie, "Where shall we go?"

"A walk along the dockside would be nice," suggested Sid, "I know you like that part of the city."

"Okay!" said Cassie, "Let's go."

The couple finished their drinks, left the pub and walked over Pero's Bridge. They walked along until they were opposite the SS Great Britain.

"The man that built that ship over there also built the railway between here and London." said Sid, "He built the suspension bridge as well."

"Ships, railways, bridges," remarked Cassie, "He could do a lot. How could one man have the time to do all that?"

"I don't know," said Sid, "But he seemed to."

Sid and Cassie made their way back towards the city centre with their fingers linked, stopping now and again to express their feelings for each other. They walked to the end of the harbour spur, past the fountains to a cobbled side street, reaching the restaurant at about eight o'clock. Fortunately, it was not too busy and they were seated at a table for two and given menus within about five minutes.

"This is nice." said Cassie, as she looked around, "A lot nicer than that place that Jal takes me to in Staple Hill."

"This is a proper restaurant," said Sid, "Not a take-away with a few tables, and it's in the city centre. It has to be a pleasant environment."

The couple spent the next few minutes inspecting the menu and deciding what they would like. Cassie said she would like a dhansak and would decide which meat when Sid chose his. He opted for a lamb rogan josh, so Cassie chose chicken.

"I'm feeling quite hungry," said Cassie, "So let's have starters."

"Okay!" said Sid, "What would you like?"

"I'll have the vegetable samosas." said Cassie. "What are you having?"

"I know it's a bit conservative," said Sid, "But I'll have an onion Bhaji. What about a side dish?"

"I can't find Bombay potato on the menu," said Cassie, "So we'll have saag aloo."

"Have you any preference for rice?"asked Sid.

"I guess you'll have special pillau rice," said Cassie, "I'll add a chapati to that. We could have some poppadoms to munch while we're waiting."

"You certainly have found an appetite." remarked Sid, "Are you sure you can get through all this?"

"Don't worry." said Cassie, "I'm so hungry, I could eat anything. I think being back with you has made me feel secure, so I feel I can eat. You're such a lovely person to be around."

The waiter arrived and took their food order, and then asked them about drinks. Sid chose a pint of Kingfisher beer, while Cassie had a Diet Coke. They also ordered some poppadoms. The drinks arrived almost immediately together with the four poppadoms. These were eaten with relish, as by this time both Sid and Cassie were getting very hungry.

"You say that Jal has suddenly developed cravings for spicy food." commented Sid, "When did this start?"

"Not long after Chris moved into his flat." said Cassie, "Don't say anything until we know more, but I think she just might be pregnant."

"That would create a whole new set of problems," said Sid, "But it's fortunate that it's given you a taste for my favourite foreign food. 'It's an ill wind that blows nobody any good'."

"What!?" said Cassie, puzzled, "What did that last bit mean?"

"It's an old country saying." said Sid, "It means there's something good in the worst of events."

Following a little more discussion about Jal's condition, and just as they finished the poppadoms, the starters arrived. Sid had one of Cassie's samosas and Cassie enjoyed one of Sid's onion Bhajis. As they were digesting these, the waiter arrived with a platewarmer. This was followed shortly by the main dishes, the chapati and the rice. They shared the mains, Sid taking some of Cassie's dhansak, while Cassie thoroughly enjoyed some of Sid's rogan josh.

"What's the 'hottest' curry you've tried so far?" asked Sid.

"Jal offered me some of her prawn Madras last week." said Cassie, "It was really tasty."

"She'll be offering you a vindaloo soon." commented Sid.

"She has threatened me with one of those, next time." said Cassie, "I'm looking forward to it."

"I think you'll like it, since you enjoyed the Madras." said Sid, "It should have some potato in it as well as being 'hotter' than the Madras."

"I'll have to thank Jal, next time I see her." said Sid.

"What for?" asked Cassie.

"Saving me the trouble of introducing you to Indian cuisine." said Sid.

"When you do," said Cassie, "Don't let on that I think she might be pregnant."

"Of course not!" said Sid.

"Hopefully, you won't," said Cassie, "But I do know you can be quite tactless at times."

"Anyway, Cass," said Sid, "All seems to be sweetness and light between us, but there is one fly in the ointment."

"What's that?" asked Casssie.

"I'd really love it if you could find it in your heart to make up your differences with Michelle." said Sid, "After all, she used to be your best friend."

"I know she used to be," said Cassie, "But it still hurts that she seduced you while I was away."

"It wasn't like that." said Sid, "We were both in bad places then. I was convinced that you'd dumped me and Michelle had just broken up with Tony. Both of us were lonely, and I'd not long lost my dad. If Michelle hadn't found me in the dunes, I wouldn't be here now."

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie.

"When she found me," said Sid, "I was working up the courage to go into the sea and drown myself."

"Why?" asked Cassie.

"Well," said Sid, "I was still cut up over losing you. Dad had died. I wasn't on very good terms with Tony. I was desperately lonely and couldn't see any worthwhile future. I wanted to end my worthless life. It wasn't until you slapped me in the club that I realised that you still cared about me and that I'd betrayed you. It was the biggest mistake I'd ever made, not listening to your explanation. I felt so guilty. It still hurts, and I'm still desperately sorry for what I did that day."

"What a torrent of words!" said Cassie, "I've forgiven you, as I know that you've realised that what happened in Scotland was a big misunderstanding, and I do admit that it must have looked really bad from your end." Cassie paused, then said, "I suppose I should be thankful to Michelle for preventing you from killing yourself. I've been there more than a few times, so I know what it feels like."

"Thank you." said Sid, "I know you've forgiven me, but I still feel bad. We could have had so much more time together if I hadn't misunderstood what was going on in Scotland."

"Yes," said Cassie, "It's a pity you went to South Wales. You would have been at home when I arrived."

"That would have been marvellous!" said Sid, "By now we would have been an unbreakable couple, like Tony and Michelle used to be. They seem to be getting together again."

"That's good." said Cassie, "Tony's a lost soul without his Michelle. I don't think either of them can truly live without the other. They've been together for too long."

"I hope we can stay together for that long." said Sid, "I love spending time with you. Your sheer gentleness calms me and keeps me sane. You're such a lovely person."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "I didn't realise I meant so much to you. You're a lovely, gentle person as well. It seems that sitting in pleasant surroundings, eating your favourite food opens you up."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sid.

"You're completely relaxed," said Cassie, "And this conversation is turning into a real heart to heart. I love you so much when you're comfortable with yourself as you are now."

By this time, the couple had finished their main courses and began to consider desserts.

"Do you want anything more?" asked Sid, "Or are you full?"

"I'll see." said Cassie, "Let's have a look at the menu."

When a waiter approached, Sid asked to see the dessert menu. One was provided.

"I'm too full for a dessert," said Cassie, "But I would like a liqueur coffee. I'll have one with Cointreau, if they can do it."

"That's okay," said Sid, "I'll have Drambuie in mine."

When the waiter returned, the couple ordered their floaters. Soon after, they were served.

"We've just spent a very pleasant day together," said Sid, "How are you feeling?"

"Contented and peaceful." said Cassie, "I feel secure when you're with me. You're always so gentle with me. It's such a lovely feeling. I'm happy."

"That's good." said Sid, "Because you are a gentle person as well and your happiness means a lot to me. I totally love you."

Sid and Cassie finished their liqueur coffees enjoying more relaxed conversation, paid the bill and left. When they reached the street, they indulged in a deep, passionate, but somewhat spicy kiss.

"Perhaps we should have had that ice cream after all." commented Cassie, chuckling.

After returning to his own home with Cassie to collect Cassie's shopping, Sid escorted her to Chris's flat, where the couple enjoyed a relaxing hot chocolate nightcap. Sid promised to meet Cassie again the next evening. She responded by suggesting that she would love it if he stayed overnight.

' _Why not_ ' thought Sid, ' _That's an invitation I can't refuse._ '

After calling his mum to say he wouldn't be home until morning, Sid spent a very pleasant and intimate night with the one person he felt represented his future. He found that Cassie's eyes opening in the morning to greet a new day was the most beautiful sight he would ever see. He loved her even more.

Both Sid and Cassie were beginning to feel contented and optimistic about their future, but fate is a cruel master. About a fortnight before the 'A' level exam results were due, Cassie's flatmate and close friend died in her gentle arms. He suffered a subarachnoid haemorrhage and had died very quickly. Cassie was so emotionally traumatised that it did not occur to her to call Sid. Her mind was so confused and filled with panic. She ran away - to New York. Sid was devastated. She had not left any indication as to where she had gone. Sid, being Sid, of course, thought the worst might have happened and tears were never far away.


End file.
